The Brotherhood, Reborn
by KeybladeMaster17
Summary: A young man, a new world, and a goal to rebuilt the Brotherhood stronger than ever.
1. Prologue

**Hey everybody, if those who may be expecting for a new chapter on "Kingdom Hearts: Generations" it won't be coming in for a while or two. This is because I've been busy on my college work but don't worry I still working on it only small portions because it's going to be a very long chapter. For now I decided to create a crossover based on one of my favorite anime "Fairy Tail and my favorite video game series of all time "Assassin's Creed". So without further ado, I present "The Brotherhood, Reborn"**

**Prologue**

_"Where am I?"_

_"Remain calm my boy, you're safe with us."_

_"Who's there? Who are you? Why can't I see?"_

_"Don't panic, she tied your eyes over with a bandage to prevent any bleeding. Just stay still so I can remove it."_

_"She?"_

_"I will tell you about that in a bit."_

_A few moments later_

_"There we go, the bandages are now off. How's that? Can you see well?"_

_"Yes, thank you. Who are you anyway?"_

_"My name is Makarov Dreyar."_

_"I'm Joseph Edward Phoenix but everybody calls my Jay. What happened?"_

_"That's something I've been curious about too. One of my own guild members found you lying on the beach a few miles away from here completely unconscious. She brought you here and did her best attend to your wounds."_

_"Where is she?"_

_"She's out of town on her first contract. If you're wondering right now. her name is Cana Alberona. Now then, why were you out there all soaked at the beach? Shipwrecked?"_

_"I don't know, I was on a small boat with my master travelling to Italy..."_

_"Not to be rude but where's Italy located exactly?"_

_"At the Mediterranean Sea in Europe."_

_"A place like that doesn't exist here."_

_"What?"_

_"Here's the map of the world. Examine and see for yourself."_

_"This can't be, where's Italy? Where's Europe? Where's the rest of the continents?"_

_"I don't know what's going on but it sounds like you're not from here let alone this world."_

_"What year is it?"_

_"X778. What year were you born?"_

_"1995."_

_"It appears we have a problem, perhaps this could be the answers to our problems."_

_"Where'd you get that?"_

_"It was in your jacket when Cana found you. You know what it is, don't you?"_

_"It's an artifact...one so powerful that it can be easily fall into the wrong hands. It can transport its user to anywhere it may choose...even to another universe."_

_"That explains everything, you're from another universe. Does it bring the user back?"_

_"No...it doesn't. I'm now stuck here forever."_

_"The burned mark on your finger..."_

_"What?"_

_"The burned mark on your finger, it looks like a modified version of the letter A. What does it mean?"_

_"Nothing is true, everything is permitted. This is also the motto to our creed."_

_"What was the name of your creed?"_

_"The Assassin Brotherhood."_


	2. Chapter I

**Chapter 1**

"ALRIGHT! ALRIGHT! I'M UP! Stupid alarm clock. 7:25...CRAP! I'M LATE! HE'S GOING TO HAVE MY HEAD FOR SURE!"

It has been six years since Jay came to this universe, during his first few minutes interacting with Makarov Dreyer he told him everything about the Assassin Brotherhood, their battle against a secret society called the Templars, and how he got here. After hearing his story Makarov then decided it was best for Jay to leave his past behind and begin a new one. Now nineteen, Jay has become a S-Class mage at Fairy Tail who specializes in Sword Magic but there are times where he misses his old life...as an Assassin.

Jay: "Hey Master Makarov, sorry I was late again."

But Makarov was nowhere to seen, he wasn't over at the counter as usual. Jay tried looking in his office but he wasn't there either.

Jay: "That's weird, he's still hasn't come back from his trip at Clover Town."

Familiar Voice: "What's the matter."

Jay looked over to find Mirajane Strauss coming over to serve him his usual bottle of beer and an ice-bag for his head.

Jay: "Morning Mira, I was looking for Master Makarov but he's not here. Normally he would hit me on the head for being late again." (drinks beer but leaves the ice bag untouched) "You can take the ice bag back. I know Makarov cares for us like we are his children but it feels like he's just putting pressure on me the most since I'm possibly the only one in the whole guild who didn't go on a single contract yet somehow becomes a high-ranking wizard like you. I mostly get the money just by doing odd jobs here in Magnolia Town, unlike my old life."

Mirajane: "Oh yeah, what was your old life like?"

Jay: "It's personal." (_Thought: "That's right, only Makarov knows about it. "It would be wise not to speak of your past," that's what he would say to me before I leave back to my apartment."_)

Mirajane: "Alright then, catch you later." (takes the ice bag with her)

Jay: "You too." (talking to himself) "Well, here we go with the same routine I'm been doing for the past six years; Nothing will look good on the Contract Board, try to ask Cana to go on a date with me having her say no again, find a small job to work for just a few hours, come back here for another beer, and return home so I may sleep and wake up do it all over again the next day." (finishes beer and left it on the counter, walks over to the Contract Board) "Let's see what's on the board for today. Not that one, definitely not that, don't enjoy making my own food...just as I thought, nothing."

But before Jay could take a step back from the board he noticed something underneath the piles of paper. He carefully removed the contracts only to find the one he was looking at, it's written in Latin with a photo of a man on the top-right corner. Jay then take the contract and put the others back.

Jay: "How could this be? What is this language doing here? It's supposed to be back at my universe." (translates the contract quietly)

* * *

><p><em>"A politician guilty of rape, murder, conspiracy, and prostitution has just been released from prison is continuing his crimes from within the shadows. Kill him by any means necessary. He is located at Crocus. Your reward will be 50,000,000 Jewels if the work is 100% complete." -Anonymous <em>

_P.S__.-If you succeeded without being seen by witnesses, I will add another 50,000,000 to the reward adding a total of 100,000,000 Jewels._

* * *

><p>Jay: (<em>Thought: "This sounds very familiar to an assassination contract back home and why is it over at Crocus?"<em>)

As Jay folded and put away the contract in his pocket, Cana came up from behind him surprising him.

Jay: "Holy shit Cana, I hate it when you do that."

Cana: "I see you finally found a contract, what it's about?"

Jay: (trying to come up with a lie) "Just to escort a millionaire, he lives at Onibus and wishes to be escorted over to Crocus."

Cana: "That's a long way away, you going to need some help."

Jay: "It's okay, I can handle it. There's no need for you to get involved in this, I'm going to tell Erza where I'll be going for the next couple of days."

Jay then walked over to where Erza is sitting and told her about his "contract". She just nodded her head meaning she'll let him go.

Erza: (calling to Jay before he walked through the doors) "And remember, try not to cause any trouble for Fairy Tail!"

Jay: "Don't worry I won't." (leaves the guild hall)

After Jay went back to his apartment, he packed up on food, clothes, and weapons. Among one of them is a home-made hidden blade he created from screws, springs, bolts, bits of metal, and the blade itself is a butter knife completely modified to look like a small dagger.

Jay: (strapping the hidden blade on his left arm) "I hope this thing don't break. It would've been easier if Master Makarov didn't took away my other one and destroyed it." (concealed it with his long-sleeved shirt) "Oh well, this will have to do for now."

* * *

><p>The weather had changed from better to worse as a large rain storm came down on the countryside, despite this Jay struggles to Crocus so he may figure out who is the anonymous person that sent the contract to the guild and kill his target. It took him several days 'till at last he made it to Crocus tired but determined. His clothes are slightly torn, the sleeves are soaked in blood from medium-sized cuts but weren't fatal, and his face was covered in blood, sweat, and mud.<p>

Jay: (sitting down on a bench) "You don't fool me Cana, come out of the shadows and reveal yourself to the light!"

Cana: "How'd you know I was trailing? I was far behind you."

Jay: "I knew you were following me the moment I left town. Hard to believe you went through that rain storm just to spy on me."

Cana: "I wasn't spying, I was just want to know where you're going and what you're doing!"

Jay: "That's called spying."

Cana: (sat down next to him) "Whatever. By the way, aren't you supposed to go to Onibus first to pick up..."

Jay: "That's just a lie to get your back off of mine's let alone Erza's. God knows what she'll do to me if I wasn't telling the truth and I doubt she'll figure it out, after all I am an expert on lying. One more thing, your hands are bleeding."

Cana: (looks at her hands) "Didn't notice that 'till now, but I'll take care of that later. So back to business, if the mission you said is a lie, then what is it actually?"

Jay: (pulls the contract from his pocket, unfolded it, and gives it to Cana) "The answer to your question is on this paper."

Cana: "I can't read it, it's in some form of strange writing. If Levy was here..."

Jay: "Even if she was here, Levy will have a pretty hard time decoding it. It's Latin, it was used everyday where I came from until it became classified as a dead language. It says someone is willing to hire anybody to pull off an assassination attempt and will pay said assassin 50,000,000 Jewels, however if not seen by anyone else then it'll be 100,000,000 Jewels."

Cana: "ARE YOU SERIOUS?!"

Jay: "Keep it down."

Cana: "All that money for killing a man. With that reward, this should be an S-Class mission."

Jay: "Aren't you forgetting? I'm an S-Class mage while you on the other hand are not." (takes the contract from her and points it) "But if one looks closely, there's no one rank description which is actually puzzling me in a very uncomfortable way."

Cana: "Maybe there's some hidden message or something we can't see through the human eye."

Jay: "Cana, that's it!"

Cana:"What's it?"

Jay: "Who said something about not seeing certain things through the human eye, right? For you maybe, but not to me."

Cana: "What are you talking about?"

Jay: "Hold on a second, it been a while since I done this." (holds the paper above his knees)

Cana: "Done what?"

As Cana grabbed his arm, the blood from her cut got mixed in with his blood eventually causing her to see nothing but white then blacked out.

* * *

><p>She woke up in an unfamiliar room seeing everything black but was starting to freak out from seeing Jay completely blue.<p>

Cana: (voice in mutter) "What's happening? Why's everything black, why are you glowing blue, and why is my voice sounds like it's covered with a cloth?"

Jay: (voice in mutter) "Just calm down, I can explain everything. All you have to do is calm down and it'll fade away."

Cana did what Jay said and a minute later, her vision changed back to her original state. Cana can now see that Jay and herself are in a hotel room, the cuts on her hands are wrapped around in bandages, she see Jay's arms, face, and feet are in the same state as hers.

Jay: "Remember when you found me on the beach six years ago? You carried my body several miles in order to get me to the guild hall and attended to my injuries. Well, I just did the same to you; it's kind of ironic when you think about it."

Cana: "How long have I been out for?"

Jay: "It wasn't that long, only an hour."

Cana: "What happened?"

Jay: "When you grabbed my arm to get a closer look at the contract, the blood from your cuts got mixed in with mine causing you to pass out. It seems mage's blood don't get along well with my blood."

Cana: "But aren't a mage?"

Jay: "It's true I am but wasn't in my old life."

Cana: "We knew each other for a long time, I think it's time you tell me what you are."

Jay: "Before I came here, I was a member to a secret society who are sworn to prevent another group like us from taking over the world. Where I'm from, it actually takes place in another universe."

Cana: "You're joking right?"

Jay: (took something out of backpack, a sphere-shaped object made of brass) "You call this a joke?"

Jay activated the object creating large projections of maps, designs, and footage of battles. After it was over, Cana looked surprised and frightened.

Cana: (frightened yet brave) "Who...are you?"

Jay: "I am an assassin. There's a lot of things you're going to know about me and the battle I once fought in secrecy for a very long time."

* * *

><p><strong>Coming Soon-Chapter II<strong>

* * *

><p>In case you're wondering, this takes place one month before Lucy came to Fairy Tail. Make sure to comment and favorite this story.<p> 


	3. Chapter II

** Chapter 2**

Cana: "Okay let me get this straight, you're a former member to this secret group called the Assassin Brotherhood. Your master and yourself were travelling to Italy but when the both of you got there every member in the Italian Brotherhood is killed by the Templars who you've been in a secret war throughout history since the Roman Empire which was thousands of years ago at your universe. You used a First Civilization device called the Sphere of Aita to try and transport away from the conflict but instead it took you here where I found you lying out cold on the beach six years ago, and now it's nothing more but a brass sphere carrying information on all the events of mankind where your Brotherhood and the Templars that part in or in this case shaped it. Did I get that all right?"

Jay: "Right down to the last word."

Cana: "Does that also means I have this 'sixth sense' you possessed too? This 'eagle vision'?"

Jay: "Only if we have the same blood type which we do, unfortunately. It'll take a while for you to master it."

Cana: "What if I try it right now, starting with that contract I try to look at earlier?"

Jay: "No need." (showed her the contract now written over by a odd symbol in ink) "The symbol of the Brotherhood was drawn on with invisible ink so I drew it on the contract for you to see. Besides, like I said earlier it'll be a while to learn Eagle Vision. Hard to believe a member is actually here."

At that moment, a letter came through from underneath the door. Jay walked over and picked it up.

Jay: (sees the Brotherhood symbol on the seal) "It's for me." (opened up the letter started to read it quietly)

Cana: "What does it say?"

Jay then reads the letter out loud.

* * *

><p><em>"Welcome to Crocus. I have this letter sent to you by someone who I trust to prevent my identity from being revealed. As you may know, the man you are tracking down is a corrupt politician who is continuing his sins underground. In this envelope there is an invitation to his party tonight, it's the only way to get in or else the mission will be a failure. I don't have time to explain on how I know where you're currently are, this is a one-shot attempt so good luck!" -Anonymous Assassin<em>

_P.S.-Try to look elegant as possible for the party_

* * *

><p>Cana: "It sounds like your target is going to be the party host."<p>

Jay: "I'm afraid your right, it's said here that the party is going to start in an hour." (grabs backpack and heads towards the bathroom closing the door behind him, talking from the other side) "Listen Cana, I want you to stay here in the hotel room until I come back tonight."

Cana: "Why can't I go with you? I want to help you and..."

Jay: "Help nothing! I'm sorry but I'm the only one who can handle this kind of situation myself while you on the other hand are a reliability. When I return, I'm going to teach you on how to control Eagle Vision. It could be a good asset for hard challenges on missions."

Cana: "That's not fair!"

Jay: (comes out of the bathroom now dressed in elegant Victorian-style clothing) "Tell me this, do you or do you not care for your own life?"

Cana: "Of course I care for it. Why you say that?"

Jay then just simply walked behind of her, summoned a sword and knocked her out by using the end of the weapon's handle on the back of her head.

Jay: (before leaving the room) "Sorry Cana, I just don't want you to throw your life away for something as dangerous as this. I will come back for you so we may return to Fairy Tail."

* * *

><p>He arrived at the gates of his target's mansion where he showed the guards his invitation and entered into the main hall, but everywhere around him he couldn't find the politician.<p>

Jay: (_Thought: "Damn, I never thought there could be this much people. I have to use Eagle Vision for this."_)

He activated his Eagle Vision and started to search for his suspect, but something wasn't very right. Everyone's aura was golden and red, no blue covered their bodies is causing him to become confused. He deactivated Eagle Vision immediately.

Jay: (_Thought: "That was weird. How come they have the same aura as the target? This doesn't make any sense!"_)

At that moment, as if someone had died all the guests suddenly went quiet but for a reason. Footsteps can be heard coming down from the staircase, the guests including Jay himself looked and wondered who's coming down. To Jay's surprise, the person in question revealed to be the politician.

Jay: (whispered to himself) "It's him, the politician. Once he's alone I'll have my chance to kill him."

Politician: "Welcome my friends! I welcome you all to my humble abode with open arms. Since everyone is present and accounted for, I believe it is time the real party shall begin." (snaps fingers)

The guards from outside came in and closed the doors behind them and shut the curtains leaving only the lights on. The politician walked over to a candelabra and slide it down triggering a secret door on the floor to open leading to a spiral staircase.

Politician: "Come, the time of celebration is about to start very soon."

He was the first to enter, then another after him, then another, then another, until Jay was the last one to walk through. As he approached the end of the stairs, he sees it lead to a small hallway. Upon the end is a extremely large room about the size of a opera house with multiple rows of seats, below is a small arena with a small table and something long on top of it but it was covered by a cloth. He took one of the seats in the first row. The politician is seen walking on the small arena now wearing a red clock with a hood covering his head while carrying a small box in his hands. Next to him is a young woman around Jay's age is following behind him.

Politician: "Stand!"

Everyone in the room stood, Jay had to do the same to avoid suspicion.

Politician: (to the young woman) "Do you swear to uphold the principles of our order and all that for which we stand?"

Young Woman: "I do."

Politician: "And never to share our secrets nor divulge the true nature of our work?"

Young Woman: "I do."

Politician: "And to do so until death-whatever the cost?"

Young Woman: "I do."

Politician: (put the box on the table) "Then we welcome you to our fold, sister." (opened it revealing to be a ring from within and closed the box) "Together we will usher the dawn of a New World. One defined by purpose and order. Give my your hand."

The young woman gave the politician her left hand. He then put it on her ring finger.

Politician: "You are now...a Templar."

Jay: (shocked) (_Thought: WHAT?!_)

Politician: "May the Father of Understanding guides us!"

Everyone (excluding Jay): "May the Father of Understanding guides us!"

Jay: (_Thought: "I can't believe this, who would had thought these goddamn fucking Templars would be here too! This is bad! I got to get out of here when no one's looking!"_)

Politician: (to the new recruit) "Now my child, it is time for you to begin your first task as a true servant to our cause. BRING IN...THE MAIN ATTRACTIONS!"

Both of the new recruit and the politician walked off from the center of the arena where a door is opened from underneath causing a platform to raise from the shadows revealing two figures strapped in chains on top. It was too dark to see who they are.

Politician: "My fellow Templars. Tonight is not only to welcome a new member but it's also the night we at long last will finally uphold the very person I had worked hard for six painful years to find ever since he and I came to your fascinating world. Unknown to him, I was going to stabbed the little bastard in the back until he used the Sphere of Aita to transport us here. I was next to him on that beach and walked into nearby bushes in order to hide and watched his 'rescue'. Ever since then I kept a close eye on him with a little help of course to know if he's still committing assassinations, (grinned) but he didn't. I KNOW YOU'RE IN HERE, BOY! YOU'VE FALLEN RIGHT INTO MY TRAP AFTER I SENT THAT FAKE CONTRACT TO YOUR GUILD AND RECEIVED MY INVITATION THIS YOUNG WOMAN NEXT TO ME DELIVERED! THERE'S NO USE KILLING ME, YOU'RE SURROUNDED BY ONE-HUNDRED-ONE TEMPLAR MEMBERS WHO ARE DYING TO SLICE YOUR THROAT LIKE A PIECE OF HAM AND I KNOW FOR A FACT YOU ARE THE ONLY ASSASSIN AND I MEAN THE ONLY ASSASSIN IN THIS NEW WORLD WHO CAN'T REBUILT THE BROTHERHOOD BECAUSE HE WAS A KID OBEYING HIS MASTER'S COMMANDS OF NEVER TO EXTERMINATE A LIVING SOUL WHILE I REBUILT THE TEMPLAR ORDER! THERE ARE HUNDREDS HELL THOUSANDS OF MEMBERS THROUGHOUT ALL OF EARTH LAND UNDER MY COMMAND! IF I WERE YOU, I'LL SURRENDER MYSELF RIGHT NOW!" (waiting for a response but no answer) "If you don't turn yourself in, you can just stand there and watch the people who helped and cared for you suffer a slow and painful death."

A large light turned on from above showed the chained people's identities.

Jay: (shocked) (whisper) "It can't be...Master Makarov? Cana?" (slowly sat back down to his seat)

A Templar member next to him witnessed his actions and grabbed his arm with force while another nearby did the same thing.

Templar Members: "HE'S HERE! WE HAVE HIM IN OUR ARMS!"

Politician: "At long last, I finally have you."

* * *

><p><strong>Coming Soon-Chapter III<strong>


	4. Chapter III

**Chapter 3**

Jay is carried over to the politician (or Grand Master) by the two Templars who were sitting next to him while his hands are tied together with magic-resisted rope. As he was being dragged, Jay can see Master Makarov and Cana unconscious strapped in chains from neck to foot. He is then thrown in front of the Grand Master.

Grand Master: (grabbed Jay's collar and pulled him up) "So this is what the Assassin Brotherhood become, only one member? Pathetic!" (throws Jay ten feet away from him) "What's the matter, boy? Can't assassinate me, unable to use magic?" (to the new recruit) "Cut the ropes. When you're done, check if he has any weapons on him."

After cutting the rope, the recruit searched all over him and removed the weapons he carried including two small flintlock pistols, a holster filled with ten throwing knives for each slot, a dagger, and while checking his sleeves she took his Hidden Blade and set it on the table.

Recruit: "That's everything."

Grand Master: "It seems you were fully prepared." (examines Hidden Blade) "You even forged your own Hidden Blade as well," (breaks it by smashing it to the ground) "but not to exact scale." (walk up to the table and removed the cloth covering the object revealing to be a broadsword) "Parting is such sweet sorrow, do you think?" (grabs the sword and gives it to the recruit) "But when it comes to Assassins and Templars, it's one story that has yet to be told. Kill him and when you're done I want you to take care of his friends as well." (grabs knife holster and sits down on a chair) "Interesting how you can make such a unique..."

He then noticed something wasn't right. While lifting one of the knifes, it felt very light as if it's not a knife at all. After finally pulling it out, the knife is not a knife at all but something else that made him curious.

Grand Master: "This looks a grenade pin...wait a minute, THEY'RE ALL GRENADE PINS! BUT WHERE ARE THE GRENADES THEMSELVES?!"

Jay then grins and laughs as the recruit raises her sword over his head.

Grand Master: "What's so funny, boy?!"

Jay: (looks at the Grand Master) "One word and one word only...bang."

The moment he said bang, ten explosions then suddenly went off all over the area killing multiple members, some of the pillars to collapse, fires to scatter and the ground to violently shake in the process. The vibration from the blast even cause the recruit to lose her balance and accidentally killing herself by the sword she carried.

Grand Master: (watching the Templar members fleeing and killed by falling debris) "YOU BASTARDS! COME BACK HERE AND KILL THIS MOTHERFU..." (sees Jay is not in his spot anymore) "Where'd he go?!"

As he turned around, something fast came towards him and hit him in the right side of his chest. It revealed to be the knife used for Jay's Hidden Blade he destroyed earlier and the thrower is Jay himself. Cana was slowly starting to wake up and was able to see what was happening.

Cana: (whispered) "Jay?"

The expression on Jay's face was much different than before, it showed rage, hatred, and fear so defining that not even the Grand Master can't understand. The Assassin's eyes are now seeming at him that of a demon as if he's meeting the Devil himself in person.

Jay: (walks towards his target) "Don't move."

Grand Master: (trying to move but can't with the knife in his chest) "Stay back! I'm warning you!" (grabs one of Jay's pistols from the table) "Keep away!"

He fired the pistol but the Assassin evaded the bullet by summoning a sword at such an incredible speed. The Grand Master used another pistol but the results were the same as before. Cana couldn't believe her eyes as she witnessed the boy she once found on the beach six years ago showing his true colors for who he was in his old life, an Assassin. The young Assassin finally made it to the Grand Master, grabbed the blade and removed it from his chest.

Cana: (voiced started to grow loud, tears begin to shed) "No, this can't be. Is this who he really is?"

Jay: (holds the blade to the Grand Master's throat) "Once I get rid of you, the Templars will be no more!"

Grand Master: (struggling) "Good luck. Like I said before boy, there are thousands of Templars all over Earth Land. If you kill me now, another shall take my place. It's a never-ending style that you'll face with for the rest of your mortal life."

Jay: (removed the blade from the throat) "That's a risk I'm willing to take! This is for trying to kill me...AND KIDNAPPING THE PEOPLE I CARE FOR!" (raises blade ready to deliver the final blow)

Cana: (screaming at the top of her lungs) "STOP IT, JAY!"

At that moment, Jay stopped just before the blade could hit the Grand Master's heart.

Jay: "Cana?"

Cana: "THIS IS NOT LIKE YOU! YOU TOLD ME EVERYTHING THAT ASSASSINS HAVE A CODE, ONLY KILL FOR THE SAFETY OF THE PEOPLE NOT FOR SELFISH ACTIONS!

Grand Master: (stabs Jay in the right leg with his own Hidden Blade) "Never leave your guard down, boy! Not even for a second"

Cana: "NO! JAY!"

Jay: (limping) "Dammit!"

Grand Master: (slowly walking over to Jay while trying to surpress the blood from his wound) "I don't if I'm going to die soon because of you." (removes sword from dead recruit) "You're going to die before me so may continue our fight...IN HELL!"

The Grand Master swing his sword but Jay evaded the attack, his opponent then thrust his weapon only for Jay to block it with just a tiny blade. The fight lasted for more than three minute, both the fighters are losing blood fast. To make matters worse, the mansion on top will soon crumble underneath them if the fight kept going. Cana tried her to move but the chains were too strong for her to move an inch.

Grand Master: (panting hard) "Not bad...for a worthless Assassin..."

Jay: (panting hard) "Just give it up...you're only making yourself die faster...if we keep this battle...going...like this..."

Grand Master: (barely seeing anything due to loss of blood) "I'm won't die just yet...we only just started..."

The Grand Master was swinging his sword all over the place until he hit something strong twice which sounded like metal, he couldn't tell what it was. Jay tried to see as well but his vision is starting to blur on him so he can't tell what it was either. Sadly he didn't see the sword came in and knocked his blade from his hand. He tried to dodge but the wound was slowing him down and forced him to fall on the floor, he had no more strength left in him.

Grand Master: (vision slowly coming back) "I'm through playing games with you," (raises sword with both hands) "there's nothing left you can do...but be slaughtered by your own enemy."

Then out of nowhere the Grand Master let out a painful scream, dropped his sword which landed only a few inches away from Jay's face and dropped dead to the side. Jay was barely able to see what happened, there was his blade thrust deep into the Grand Master's back as if someone forced it in. He tried to see who it was, but he passed out unable to identify the person that killed his target.

* * *

><p><em>"Templars...Assassins...why? Why is the war...coming back?"<em>

_"Keep talking in your sleep like that and I'll kick you out of my house, filthy human."_

_"Huh?_

* * *

><p>Jay woke up in a dazed and confused state finding himself covered in bandages and secluded in a strange looking house that looks like the inside of a tree. He sees someone sitting nearby with a large medical book eyeing on him ready to throw him out like rubbish.<p>

Jay: "Porlyusica? What's going on?" (getting ready to leave the bed) "What am I doing here?"

Porlyusica: (throws butcher knife close to his feet and watch him jump without showing any pain) "It seems you made a full recovery in just five days."

Jay: "WHAT THE HELL?! WHAT WERE TRYING TO DO, CUT MY GODDAMN FOOT?!" (realizes what she said) "Wait...did you say five days? As in I was in a coma?"

Porlyusica: "Yes, I'm surprise it took you that long to figure it out along with surviving that fight of yours from that so-called 'politician'."

Jay: "How'd you know that?"

Porlyusica: "I was happened to be outside of Crocus hoping to find a special herb for medical use when I noticed a fire in the distance. As I got there, I heard someone's cry for help from inside and normally I hate humans but unfortunately I cannot leave a soul to perish. It took me a while 'till I saw you laying on the floor unconscious while Cana was breaking Makarov's unresponsive body from the chains. I got all three of you out of there in the nick of time, Cana told me everything even when the Grand Master damaged her chains causing her to escape and killed the Grand Master before he killed you."

Jay: "She killed...my target?"

Porlyusica: "That's right, I felt pity for her because this was the first time see committed murder. Her body was covered in soot and blood while crying over your body thinking you are dead, luckily and unfortunately I donated my blood to you as we as it turns out have the same type. After the transfer was complete, we went back here as Makarov was waking up. He took Cana back to the guild the moment we arrived at Magnolia. (gets up and gives him his clothes and shoes still covered in dirt, soot, and blood) Once you're fully clothed, I want you to leave my house immediately without looking back. Before I forget, Makarov wanted to see you over at the guild once you're completely healed, even if you come in at midnight which is now.

Jay: "Thanks."

Porlyusica: "Just get dressed and get out of here."

In no time Jay got dressed, left her house no looking back just as she requested, and headed straight to the guild.

Porlyusica: (_Thought: "If Makarov is right about that boy, he could be this world's hope of defeating a force we do not know of. I hope he's right about it, otherwise we are all doomed."_)

It was in the dead of night when Jay was making his way through the forest. Luckily it's a full moon so he was able to see where he's at.

Jay: "I guess it is true what they say, no matter how much you try to forget the past will always come back to haunt you." (starts to sing quietly to himself) _"Of all of the money that e'er I had, I spent it in good company. And all the harm I've ever done, Alas it was to none but me. And all the done for want of wit, to mem'ry now I can't recall. So fill me to the parting glass, Good night and joy be to you all..._

* * *

><p><strong>Coming Soon-Chapter IV<strong>

**Before I forget, the song Jay was singing was "The Parting Glass". A traditional Irish and Scottish song used before friends leave. Until then, I bid you all a good night.**


	5. Chapter IV

**Chapter 4**

It only took about an hour for Jay to reach to Magnolia Town. The town was quiet, the street lamps were burning brightly, people can be heard laughing in the distance, and the moonlight shone over the guild hall like it was an sacred relic. In front of the guild is Makarov waiting just as he promised but wasn't alone, next to him was Cana. Surprised by her presense, Jay rushed towards the guild as quickly as possible.

Jay: (out of breath) "I...I...I..."

Makarov: "Breath, Jay. I'm surprised how quickly you've recovered."

Jay: (regained breath) "Well I'm glad to see you unhurt. So...what is it do you want me to see about? Also, why are you here Cana?"

Makarov: "Cana's here because she wants to help you."

Jay: "Help me?"

Makarov: "I'll explain it inside." (opened the doors, waited for Jay and Cana to enter, and closed it) "You may be wondering why was I with the Templars in chains during the night you came. As you may or may not know, I was kidnapped before I could even reach Clover Town. However there's a reason why they kidnapped me," (pulls something from the inside of his coat, something Jay was shocked to see) "it's all because of this! Do you recognize it, Jay? Luckily I didn't bring it with me during my kidnapping."

Jay: "The Apple of Eden! How's that even possible?! The only thing that was with me was..." (suddenly realized) "OH SHIT! THE SPHERE OF AITA! I FORGOT IT IN MY BACKPACK AT THE HOTEL BACK AT CROCUS AND THE REST OF MY STUFF!"

Makarov: "Don't worry, I asked Erza to go and pick up your things the day after we returned. All of them are back at your apartment as we speak," (took out the Sphere of Aita from his pocket) "except for this. I went to your place, picked it up, and kept it with me until you returned." (throws the Sphere at Jay and caught it)

Jay: "Thank you." (put the Sphere in his pocket) "How can this be here? This doesn't make any sense. How could the Apple be here?"

Makarov: "It's not the only thing that came." (reach hand out) "May I?" (Jay gives the Apple back to Makarov) "A few days after you came here Jay, there was rumors of strange lights and sounds over at the shoreline caves not far from here. I went to check and discovered this along with different items with similar patterns, when nighttime fell I brought every single one here to the guild and hid them only I can get through."

Jay: "Where did you hid them, exactly?"

Without saying a word, Makarov walked over the bar counter and grabbed hold on one of the bottles but to Jay's and Cana's surprise it wasn't a bottle at all but rather it's a lever. This cause one of the tables to move aside to reveal a secret passageway leading down to a barely-lit room.

Cana: "Is that where those strange items are that?"

Makarov: "Yes. Follow me, both of you."

They did what Makarov said and followed him to the passageway. They made it to the barely-lit room and can see it's filled with different artifacts with the same pattern shining like gold.

Cana: "It's beautiful."

Jay: "But also dangerous to handle. The Pieces of Eden were originally used by those who came before to enslave their creations, the human race. Two of them then decided to revolve and gained freedom for all, their names are Adam and Eve. Unfortunately only a few had survived due to the Toba catastrophe came and wiped out almost everything from the First Civilization. As you already know, the Assassins and Templars fight each other for years but not for freedom but for control of the Pieces themselves. If the Templars gets a hold of any of them, then the world would be screwed but if the Assassins grab hold then we would either hide them or use them for peace."

Cana: "Incredible. Amazing these things came here."

Makarov: "It's not just the Pieces themselves that came as well but these too."

Marakov pointed to a hallway where at the other side is a large room filled with mannequins all covered with unique clothes weapons.

Makarov: "Strangely they were in individuals chests, all with the same weapons but with different one as well. Now the mannequins themselves I made them myself."

Jay: "Why didn't you tell me you had all of this?"

Makarov: "I was a fool...to be honest, I thought if you were old enough you could handle it as a responsible young man but you already know what to do and I forbid you from perform them. I forced you to take a path and watched you become someone you aren't. I didn't know someone was with you until it was too late, his intentions for world control has now corrupted many souls even the strongest of mages can't handle. What I'm trying to say to you, Jay...I need you to rebuild the Brotherhood the way it was from your universe. But I need you to keep it a secret, not even the Ten Wizards Saints must not know. Does the Brotherhood choose anyone to join?"

Jay: "Only to those who can handle the truth and swear not to reveal of our actions can join the Brotherhood."

Makarov: "In that case, I want you to take Cana in as your first member. After all, she now possesses that 'Eagle Vision' thanks to you."

Cana: "So does that means I'm in?"

Jay: "Not yet, there's the initiation but only a Master or Mentor can perform them. However since I'm the only one with the most knowledge, I suppose I'll become the Mentor. We'll start the initiation in a few hours so until then, I'll let you choose your Assassin robes. When you're done I'll choose mine."

For a few minutes, Cana was searching through the different robes and armors until she stumbled upon an outfit that interest her. She grabbed hold of the mannequin and headed for the other room in order to change. Jay was next and immediately grabbed strange looking armor and walked to a different hour has passed, a small bonfire is burning brightly on top of the guild, and Makarov was setting up a pair of tongs with the tips deep within the fire. Jay made it now wearing the most strangest armor he had ever seen, it had a mix of bronze and gold and underneath is a dark navy blue coat with matching pants. He also have two pistols behind him, with a two sabers on each side of his waist, and two hidden blades. But the one thing that made him look different was his hair now tied in a small ponytail.

Makarov: "For a minute, I thought you were someone else."

Jay: "Oh very funny."

Makarov: "Now the last thing to show your true self is to drop the accent."

Jay: "What do you mean, I don't have an accent?"

Makarov: "Come now, there were times I can hear your real accent underneath that fake one you're currently speaking."

Jay: "Fine." (voice suddenly changed) "There, you happy now?"

Makarov: "So that's how you really sound like. What is it?"

Jay: "It's British. I was born in Great Britain."

Cana: "Whatever this Great Britain is at, your speech sound so weird."

Cana was standing behind them now wearing Assassin's robes with a matching Tricorne on her head.

Jay: (examining her clothes) "Not bad. They suit you."

Cana: "Thank you."

Jay: "Since that's now out of the way, let us begin."

Cana walked in front of the bonfire while Jay walked over to the other side.

Jay: "Where other men blindly follow the truth, remember..."

Cana: "Nothing is true."

Jay: "Where other men are limited by morality or law, remember..."

Cana: "Everything is permitted."

Jay: "We work in the dark to serve the light. We are Assassins." (grabbed the tongs from the fire) "Remove your left glove and stretch out your arm."

Cana did as she was told, she watched as Jay carefully stamped her ring finger leaving a burn mark of the Brotherhood behind.

Jay: "This will signify your status as one of us." (put the tongs down) "Welcome...to the Neo Assassin Brotherhood, the successors of the original Brotherhood." (walked over to a plank) "Now...to prove your worthy, you must perform a Leap of Faith."

Cana walked on top of a plank and look down only to find a large pile of leaves. Without hesitation, she jumped and landed straight into the pile below while Jay follow behind her.

* * *

><p>Somewhere in Fiore, three Templars are sitting in a round table arguing about what had happened at Crocus.<p>

Templar #1: "How couldn't the Grand Master see this outcome? We lost both him and eighty-eight members in that fire started by that Assassin!"

Templar #2: "He seems to be more intelligent than we thought."

Templar #3: "That little punk is going to be trouble for us. If we don't do something there will be a possibly he'll start the Brotherhood."

Just then, another Templar came in and sat down with the Templars.

Templar #1: "You're late."

Templar #4: "Sorry, but there was an emergency meeting with the Wizard Saints and as one of them I have no choice but to join. If they figure out I'm performing anything unusual they'll strip me of my rank and send me to prison."

Templar #3: "I don't understand why the Grand Master choose you to join us if you can't seem to keep your actions a secret."

Templar #4: "Are you trying to get me angry?"

Templar #2: "That's enough! Before the Grand Master left he told me if anything happens to him like his death for example, he wants all four of us to form a council along with access to become Grand Master ourselves."

Templar #1: "Very well, today the four of us...Heilyn Crewe, Aline Belanger, and Jose Porla and I, Aedan Brosnan shall start the Templar Council immediately. Our first order of business, is to eliminate that Assassin and any associates who came in contact with him by any means necessary."

* * *

><p><strong>Coming Soon-Chapter V<strong>

**Jay Edward Phoenix-Mayan Armor (Assassin's Creed IV: Black Flag)**

**Cana Alberona-Aveline de Grandpre's Default Costume (Assassin's Creed III: Liberation)**

**At the end of each chapter, I'll be describing what does the armors and/robes will look like. Each one is from different games from the Assassin's Creed series.**


End file.
